Minęło
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Wojna z Voldemortem skończyła się wygraną tych dobrych. Nadszedł czas życia, czas zwykłych ludzi. Zwykli ludzie bywają jednak dość niezwykli, a zwycięstwo tak naprawdę po wojnie już niewiele daje. Nawet zwycięzcom


_Od autorki_

_Poniżej przedstawiam kolejny z moich fanfików pojedynkowych z Forum Mirriel. Opublikowałam go tu akurat dzisiaj, bo czułam ogromną potrzebę zamieszczenia czegoś mojego - a że wena nie chciała ze mną współpracować, to trudno mi było napisać coś zupełnie nowego. Dlatego odkurzyłam tę miniaturkę, poprawiłam ją nieco i zamieściłam tutaj. Poprawienie polegało głównie na dopracowaniu czasu akcji wszystkich części składowych - w pierwotnej wersji kulało to tak bardzo, że do dziś nie mogę wyjść ze zdumienia, iż w żadnym pojedynkowym komentarzu nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Teraz powinno być dobrze, mimo że... inaczej. Jestem bardzo ciekawa, jak się Wam to będzie czytało ;-)._

* * *

* * *

Minęło

* * *

* * *

**I**

Lucjusz bardzo lubi słuchać śmiechu swojego syna. Tylko dlatego stoi teraz przy oknie, skryty za firanką, i obserwuje, jak Draco obrzuca śnieżkami Narcyzę. Ona też się śmieje, a jej śmiech jest jak delikatne uderzenia lodowych dzwonków. Jego Królowa Śniegu, pani jego zmrożonego serca, czasem wyrzuca z pamięci minione lata, przypominając sobie, że przecież nie ma jeszcze trzydziestu lat. Lekkim skinieniem różdżki posyła w stronę Dracona tornado z delikatnych płatków, które obraca chłopcem szybciej, niżby używał Sieci Fiuu. Dziecko śmieje się tak mocno, że nie może ustać na nogach, kiedy trąba powietrzna cichnie. Pada na plecy, wzbijając śnieżną kurzawę. Po chwili dopada go matka i chwyta dłońmi pod pachy, aby unieść wysoko, jak najwyżej. Malec chichocze, wyciągając do niej ramiona. Wtedy Narcyza przytula go i kieruje kroki w stronę frontu budynku. Lucjusz odsuwa się od okna - nikt nie może go przyłapać na czymś tak trywialnym, jak obserwowanie zabawy najbliższych mu osób. Szczególnie kiedy powinien przebywać zgoła gdzie indziej.

Stoi przy kominku w holu i sięga do pojemnika z proszkiem Fiuu, gdy Narcyza z Draconem na rękach wchodzi do domu. Widząc ojca, chłopiec wije się wężowo - "Urodzony Ślizgon", nie pierwszy raz zauważa Lucjusz - żeby się uwolnić. Postawiony na podłodze, biegnie z rozpostartymi ramionami w stronę kominka. Starszy Malfoy z krzywym uśmiechem macha różdżką i dziecko wzbija się w powietrze. Po krótkim locie miękko ląduje w objęciach ojca, któremu zaraz zarzuca ręce na szyję.

- Tata, pa-a? - pyta z ciekawością w głosie, bezbłędnie identyfikując wyjściowe szaty.

- Tak, tata wychodzi. - Lucjusz jest dumny z inteligencji syna, ale nie zamierza go chwalić. Draco ma być wychowywany jak wszystkie dzieci czystokrwistych rodów i aprobatę ojca musi nauczyć się rozpoznawać.

Narcyza podchodzi i nadstawia policzek. Mąż całuje ją chłodno, oficjalnie. Oboje czują głęboki niedosyt, ale aż za dobrze zdają sobie sprawę z niewłaściwości odmiennego zachowania. W głębi ducha pocieszają się, że całodzienną wyrachowaną beznamiętność nadrobią nocą. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni.

Matka przejmuje malca i kieruje się na piętro, aby rozgrzać go kąpielą, następnie zaś ubrać w suche, ciepłe szaty. Podobnymi sprawami powinny zajmować się skrzaty domowe, lecz Narcyza wciąż ma słabość do pierworodnego, a Lucjusz nie potrafi odmawiać jej tego rodzaju drobnych przyjemności, chociaż są wbrew tradycji. Może przy kolejnych dzieciach nie będzie jej się chciało tak wysilać. Sam Merlin wie, że upragniony dziedzic Malfoyów zasługuje na nieco rozpieszczania.

Kiedy traci z oczu pozostałych członków rodziny, Lucjusz nareszcie rzuca proszek i wstępuje w zielone płomienie, żeby po chwili znaleźć się w gmachu Ministerstwa. Kroczy znajomymi korytarzami z godnością, po części wrodzoną, po części wyuczoną, nie patrząc, dokąd się kieruje. Właściwie wszystko mu jedno - ma do załatwienia sprawy w prawie wszystkich departamentach, a bez znaczenia jest, od czego zacznie. Wsiada do windy i pozwala się wieźć tam, gdzie jadą inni, podczas gdy jego myśli krążą wokół decyzji, której nie może odżałować, choć jednocześnie wie, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej.

Bo przecież nie mógł uczynić ojcem chrzestnym Dracona młodego Severusa, mimo że nawet go lubi. Na pewno bardziej niż Rudolfa Lestrange'a, o jego żonie nie wspominając. A jednak Lestrange'owie mają jedną ogromną przewagę nad Snape'ami: są rodem czystej krwi. W dodatku spowinowaconym z Malfoyami przez żony. Lucjusz akurat wolałby nie pamiętać, że Bellatriks Lestrange - stara, dobra, szalona Bella - jest siostrą jego Narcyzy. Rodzoną siostrą, z ojca i matki. Cały czas ma ogromną nadzieję, że obłęd w klanie Blacków nie jest dziedziczny; jedna taka dosłownie czarna owca w zupełności mu wystarcza. Zdecydowanie preferuje opanowanie i wybory dokonywane z otwartą głową niż pędzenie na oślep ku łopoczącej zasłonie w Departamencie Tajemnic. No, ale każdy ma swój sposób na życie. Lub raczej śmierć. Tylko czy to musiało się zdarzyć praktycznie w jego rodzinie? Biedny Draco...

Severus, dla odmiany, jest normalny. W miarę. Na tyle, na ile może być normalny ktoś zrodzony z ojca mugola. Nie można mu za to odmówić czysto ślizgońskiego sprytu: tuż przed upadkiem Czarnego Pana, z pełnym poparciem tegoż, młodziutki Mistrz Eliksirów wkręcił się na ciepłą posadkę w Hogwarcie. Ponadto jakimś urokiem zamotał zramolałego Dumbledore'a tak, że pryk zaświadczył za niego i chłopak nie poszedł siedzieć, chociaż bycie śmierciożercą udowodniono mu ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

Tymczasem Bellatriks... Ech, szkoda mówić.

Sam Lucjusz miał ogromne problemy z wytłumaczeniem swoich wojennych działań rzuconym własnoręcznie przez Czarnego Pana _Imperiusem_. Prestiż starego domu i pojemność bankowych skrytek poparły jego teorię, ale co się musiał natrudzić, to jego. Tym bardziej podziwia Severusa. I tym bardziej żałuje, że nie mógł go uczynić ojcem chrzestnym Dracona - ułatwiłby chłopcu start w życiu, dając mu na opiekuna jednego z profesorów. Lucjusz nie wątpi, co prawda, że nauczyciel eliksirów będzie sprzyjał Ślizgonom, a Draconowi szczególnie, choć nie bywa już w posiadłości Malfoyów na kolacjach. Trudno się dziwić: reputacja rodziny wciąż jest nadszarpnięta działalnością podczas wojny i profesor Snape z pewnością nie chce ryzykować własnej podstępem uratowanej głowy, utrzymując otwarte kontakty z nie do końca wolnym od zarzutów, nadal bacznie obserwowanym byłym kolegą.

Tak niewielu już ich zostało na wolności. Owszem, niektórym udało się skorzystać z tej samej wymówki, której użył Lucjusz, a części po prostu jeszcze nie złapano. Naturalnie z pewnością istnieją i tacy, o których gończe psy Wizengamotu w ogóle nie wiedzą, że byli śmierciożercami... i tacy, których członkostwa w elitarnej grupie nie jest świadom również on. Przecież nie po to nosili maski, żeby się w dzień po wiecu pozdrawiać na Pokątnej.

Sporo znanych mu kolegów złapano. Większość, o ile się orientuje. Słyszał, że któregoś wypuszczono, bo zdradził innych; domyśla się, o kogo chodzi, ale woli nie mieć pewności, dopóki nie musi. Poprzednie życie odłożył na półkę - niech się tam kurzy i porasta pleśnią. Dopóki nie wróci Czarny Pan i nie trzeba będzie zaczynać wszystkiego na nowo. Nie przyznaje się nawet przed sobą, ale wcale tego nie pragnie. Ma rodzinę i - teoretycznie - świetlaną przyszłość przed sobą. Za nic nie chce skończyć jak biedny Evan Rosier, a gdyby wojna wybuchła ponownie, to aurorzy zapewne nie wahaliby się. Inaczej niż na początku tej skończonej przed piętnastoma miesiącami.

To Crouch, któremu władza uderzyła do głowy, pozwolił służbom Ministerstwa na używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. To było... niewybaczalne. Śmierciożercy zaczęli się bać o własne życia. I choć nadal niewielu ich ginęło, bo aurorzy woleli widzieć swych wrogów w Azkabanie, to wypadki się zdarzały. Takie jak biedny Evan.

Drzwi windy otwierają się i Lucjusz staje - pomijając różnicę wzrostu - twarzą w twarz z jednonogim zabójcą Rosiera.

**II**

- Czego tu szukasz, Malfoy?

Alastor nie potrafi powstrzymać się od warknięcia na śmierciożercę. Udaje mu się jednak nie wycelować w niego różdżki, a to już ogromny sukces. Doświadczony auror wie, że młody arystokrata należał do bandy Sami Wiecie Kogo, i nie może pogodzić się z tym, jak czystokrwisty dupek zdołał wykręcić się od odpowiedzialności. Ministerstwo zeszło na psy! Nawet jeden śmierciożerca poza Azkabanem - lub grobem - to zbyt wiele. A przecież Malfoy nie jest wyjątkiem!

Jasnowłosy czarodziej z pogardą na twarzy opuszcza windę, nie zaszczycając Moody'ego spojrzeniem lub, tym bardziej, słowem. Alastor ogląda się za nim, niespiesznie mijającym kolejne drzwi gabinetów, i roztrząsa, czy nie powinien go śledzić. Jest ciekaw, co knuje pies Voldemorta, z kim nawiązuje kontakty, kogo chce przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Jednocześnie wątpi, by szczyl był na tyle bezczelny, aby załatwiać ciemne sprawki jawnie, w biały dzień, na terenie teoretycznego wroga. Wielu pracowników Ministerstwa zbyt dobrze pamięta wciąż podejrzenia, które krążyły wokół głowy rodu Malfoyów. Lecz kiedyś, pewnie wręcz na dniach, zapomną. Wtedy śmierciuchy rozzuchwalą się i przestaną kryć po kątach. Ale na razie... bez sensu ich śledzić. Szczególnie jeśli ma się ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Zgrzytając zębami, Alastor wchodzi do windy, niedawno opuszczonej przez Malfoya. Rusza w długą drogę na sam dół, myślami będąc przy cudem zakończonej dokładnie przed rokiem wojnie. Tylu dobrych ludzi jej nie przeżyło... Bracia Prewettowie przynajmniej walczyli, zginęli jak bohaterowie. Nigdy nie przyznawał, nawet przed sobą, że miał do nich słabość. Fabian i Gideon, Gideon i Fabian, nierozłączni, jakby byli jednym. Razem się urodzili, razem żyli i razem umarli. Zawsze trzymały się ich głupie dowcipy, byli w tym lepsi od Jamesa i Syriusza - może dlatego, że mieli więcej wprawy. Starszego aurora traktowali z szacunkiem, ale nie bez humoru, z czego w głębi duszy był zadowolony. Poza nimi nikt nie potrafił żartować z Moodym, odstraszającym większość osób jak nie wyglądem, to paranoicznym nastawieniem do rzeczywistości.

Lubił też Dorcas Meadowes. Może wręcz więcej niż lubił, choć, oczywiście, nigdy jej tego nie powiedział. Rzadko z nią rozmawiał, wolał obserwować ją z pewnej odległości. Martwił się o nią, kiedy wstąpiła do Zakonu. Czarownica była przekonana, że świetnie sobie poradzi; mało kto w to wątpił, w końcu należała do najlepszych nauczycieli obrony przed czarną magią od czasu rzucenia klątwy przez Sami Wiecie Kogo. I może właśnie dlatego zainteresował się jej prawdziwie skromną osobą Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. To, w każdym razie, była jedna z teorii - nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, dlaczego akurat Dorcas własnoręcznie zabił Voldemort. Ze zwykłym śmierciożercą poradziłaby sobie, pewnie nawet z dwoma czy trzema, ale z nim? Nie miała szans.

Tylko Potterowie i Longbottomowie zdołali oprzeć się Sami Wiecie Komu na tyle długo, aby dotarły posiłki i śmierciuchy ze swoim przywódcą musieli zmykać. Obu małżeństwom udała się ta sztuczka aż trzy razy! Za czwartym Potterowie byli sam na sam z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać; nie zdążyli wezwać pomocy - nawet nie mogliby, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że nie byli Strażnikami własnej Tajemnicy - i zginęli. Longbottomowie zaś... ich spotkał los gorszy od śmierci. Alastor gotował się ze złości, kiedy o tym myślał. Frank i Alicja, młodzi, mili, świetni aurorzy. Sądzili, że są bezpieczni, wszak wojna się skończyła, Sami Wiecie Kto przepadł. Może trochę zaniedbali ostrożności. Może. A przecież starszy, bardziej doświadczony kolega po fachu wciąż im powtarzał: "Stała czujność!" Wie, że podchodzili do jego słów trochę jak do majaczeń nieszkodliwego wariata... lecz żeby musieli zapłacić za to aż tak wysoką cenę? Uzdrawiacze są pewni, że Longbottomowie nigdy nie odzyskają zdrowych zmysłów. Alastor tylko raz wysunął propozycję eutanazji. Po tym, w jaki sposób wszyscy ustosunkowali się do jego pomysłu, przestał o nim rozmyślać. Cały czas żałuje jednak, że Zakon podszedł do tej sprawy tak nieprzemyślanie. Frank i Alicja byli dumnymi ludźmi, nie chcieliby...

Wyrzuca z głowy oblicza młodych towarzyszy broni, ale na ich miejsce zaraz pojawiają się kolejne. Wiele, wiele twarzy: członkowie Zakonu, aurorzy, zwykli czarodzieje, których jedyną winą było mugolskie pochodzenie, no i sami mugole. Z racji zawodu Alastor widział dziesiątki ofiar śmierciożerców. I nie potrafi zapomnieć żadnej.

Wślizguje się do sali obrad Wizengamotu tak, żeby możliwie mało osób go zauważyło. Nie lubi, jak się na niego gapią, choć rozumie, że jest na co. Sam nie widział innego równie okaleczonego czarodzieja. Normalnie ludzie, którzy odniosą podobne obrażenia, zamykają się w domach, uciekają przed światem. Albo przykładają różdżkę do skroni i żegnają się z życiem. Lecz nie Alastor. On zawsze był zbyt uparty. Dopóki nadal jest wiele do zrobienia, dopóki może się przydać, zostanie na służbie i będzie służył tym, którzy go potrzebują. Nawet jeśli czasem spotka się z wymownymi spojrzeniami.

Auror rozgląda się czujnie w drodze na upatrzone miejsce. Ze zdumieniem zauważa, że nie ma Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dziwne, że dyrektor Hogwartu nie pojawił się na tak istotnej uroczystości. Nietypowe również by było, gdyby się spóźnił. Do rozpoczęcia obrad nie zostało wiele czasu: Moody, swoim zwyczajem, pojawił się w ostatniej chwili. Nie lubi czekać, czekanie szarpie mu nerwy i doprowadza jego paranoję na skraj ekstremum, co nawet on z trudem wytrzymuje. Woli zjawiać się ostatni, oceniać sytuację już w pełnym jej obrazie, a nie patrzeć, jak wszystko się zmienia. Dumbledore jednak od zawsze jest inny - pod każdym względem, więc również pod tym. Lubi obserwować cudze reakcje, lubi mieszać w życiach innych ludzi, lubi być zawsze pierwszy, bo też lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę. Tym bardziej zaskakujące jest, że jeszcze go nie ma. Czyżby zamierzał się spóźnić i dzięki temu mieć _wejście_? To nie byłoby dla niego typowe, ale może ten sposób wybrał, by uczcić te szczególne obrady...

Sąd nie będzie tego dnia skazywał żadnego śmierciożercy, choć zajmuje się tym od kiedy rozwiązano niesławną Radę Prawa Czarodziejów Croucha. Dzisiaj jest święto: mija rok od upadku Sami Wiecie Kogo i spotkanie Wizengamotu ma dotyczyć tej właśnie rocznicy. Oraz dziecka, które, chcąc nie chcąc, stało się główną postacią minionej wojny, jej pierwszoplanowym bohaterem, spychając z piedestału tych, co walczyli.

Nie, Alastor nie zazdrości Harry'emu Potterowi. I rozumie, dlaczego czarodzieje chcą go wywyższyć - nie wiadomo, jak to zrobił, ale faktem jest, że piętnastomiesięczny malec skutecznie pozbył się starszego o dobre pół wieku czarnoksiężnika.

Gdy myśli o malcu Potterów, Moody przypomina sobie minięte po drodze do Ministerstwa kino. W gablocie przy wejściu wisiał tam czarny plakat, na którym jasno ubrany goguś w okularach unosił rękę w geście zwycięstwa. Czerwone litery głosiły dumnie: "Wojna Harry'ego"*. Głupi mugole, żebyście wy wiedzieli...

**III**

Chłopiec, który kiedyś był Harrym Potterem, a od prawie roku jest po prostu "chłopcem" lub "świrem", leży cichutko w swojej komórce pod schodami. Wie, że jest sam w domu, bo cisza jest tak głęboka, jak nie była jeszcze nigdy. Wcześniej słyszał wujostwo mówiące do Dudleya, aby zachowywał się grzecznie u cioci Marge, kiedy rodzice będą w kinie. Nawet przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co to jest to "kino". Ale potem myślał już tylko o tym, że po raz pierwszy jest zupełnie sam.

Przez te wszystkie dni zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie ma rodziców. Nie ma mamy o włosach koloru jej ulubionego miedzianego kociołka, nie ma taty z czarnymi kosmykami, takimi fajnymi do ciągnięcia. Nie ma też żadnego z wujków: tego zabawnego, który zmieniał się w czarnego psa, tego miłego, który opowiadał najpiękniejsze bajki, ani tego wystraszonego, który najbardziej lubił po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć na nic. Chłopiec wciąż pamięta ich wszystkich, lecz nawet on wie, że to już niedługo. Nie potrafi sformułować tej myśli, a jednak wie. Kochane twarze zacierają się w jego umyśle, coraz trudniej przychodzi mu ich przywoływanie, kiedy chce sobie przypomnieć cudowne chwile spędzone z bliskimi. Wtedy zawsze ktoś z nim był, zwracał na niego uwagę, opiekował się nim, bawił, rozmawiał. Tak było w czasach, które minęły.

Chłopiec nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że właśnie obchodzi drugie urodziny. Nie ma też poczucia czasu właściwego dorosłym ani nie zna się na kalendarzu, nie orientuje się więc, że wszystko, za czym tęskni, skończyło się już dziewięć miesięcy temu... albo może _dopiero_ dziewięć miesięcy temu. Wie jednak, że to zbyt długo, aby pamiętać. Boi się dni, kiedy zapomni. Nie ma pojęcia, jak wtedy będzie, ale w głębi duszy podejrzewa, że zostaną mu po rodzicach tylko koszmary o zielonym świetle i przerażeniu. Z całej siły stara się zachować wspomnienia pięknych dni. One jednak wyślizgują mu się tym sprytniej, im mocniej próbuje je chwycić. Chłopiec jest za mały, aby pomyśleć, że może wobec tego nie powinien ich łapać tak kurczowo. Instynkt mówi mu, żeby je trzymać, więc trzyma ile sił, a one i tak uciekają. To niesprawiedliwe.

Leży na cienkim materacyku, bezskutecznie próbując sobie przypomnieć mamę. Potem tatę... i też mu się nie udaje. Bezgłośne łzy spływają po chudych policzkach.

**IV**

Gdzieś w Wiltshire Lucjusz Malfoy po raz kolejny tego dnia wita się ze swoją rodziną.

**V**

Gdzieś w Londynie Alastor Moody wysłuchuje drętwych przemówień z okazji rocznicy upadku Sami Wiecie Kogo.

**VI**

Gdzieś pod numerem czwartym na Privet Drive chłopiec - choć o tym nie wie - marzy, żeby ta wojna nigdy się nie skończyła.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

* * *

_* "Wojna Harry'ego" - nigdy nie widziałam tego filmu, jest to jednak autentyczny film fabularny z 1981 roku, do którego plakat wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak opisałam (żeby go zobaczyć, można wpisać "Harry's War" w wyszukiwarkę grafiki Google); film ten nie ma nic wspólnego ani ze światem Harry'ego Pottera, ani z powyższym fanfikiem, pasuje tu jednak wręcz doskonale - dlatego postanowiłam go "wykorzystać"_

_

* * *

_

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
